


The Race

by EmpireMurderer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Give them a damn rest before racing again, Horse Racing, I'm pretty sure horses can outrun reindeer, Those poor beasts, reindeers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/pseuds/EmpireMurderer
Summary: What else are you supposed to do with a magical water spirit in the form of a horse?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	The Race

Weeks had passed since the mist had dispersed away, but Honeymaren was sure she would never get used to the wonder of a clear day.

She trot her reindeer through the trees until they had reached the valley where Honeymaren urged the beast faster under the yellow sun. Taking in the warmth, she was suddenly blinded by the bright reflections traveling beside her.

Honeymaren glanced at the rider and took note of Elsa staring into her with ice blue interest and a daring smile. There was only one thing Honeymaren could do.

Kicking her heels into the reindeer’s sides, she yelled out a command and the beast took off into a gallop. She held onto the reins and glanced back over her shoulder just as Elsa, dressed in snow, followed close behind upon her horse of water.

Honeymaren took the trail up the mountain path, feeling the thundering hooves beneath her with every step pounded into the ground. Beside her, Elsa smiled in delight as her blonde hair whipped behind her, prodding her steed faster onward.

They raced through caverns and over hilltops, laughing each time one or the other found first position. They made it to the beach where they both implored their beasts to press hard.

At the first step into water, Honeymaren yanked back on the reins, halting the end of the ride. A white streak darted past with water catapulting up beneath the horse’s hooves as it galloped across the tide. Before the horse could disappear behind the waves, Elsa pulled it back and trotted towards Honeymaren on dry land.

“I win again,” Elsa smiled in her reserved way.

Honeymaren smirked at her, shaking her head in disbelief. “I made it to the beach first.”

“Let’s call it a tie.” Elsa stuck out her hand, waiting for Honeymaren to take it in hers. Everything about her at that moment was magical. White blonde hair, chest heaving from the intensity, eyes glinted in delight, Honeymaren stared at her in awe, noting how Elsa was enchantment incarnate.

Honeymaren grasped Elsa’s hand and drew her forward. Elsa was pulled towards Honeymaren until their lips locked in a kiss that could melt everything Elsa had ever created. Then Honeymaren pulled away with a giggle.

“I prefer it said that we both win,” she said as she kicked in her heels. Her reindeer took off at full speed just as she called back, “Race you to the village!”

She didn’t have to look behind her to know Elsa was following.

**Author's Note:**

> That last line could be from a horror novel. Luckily, this is supposed to be lighthearted. Thank you to anyone who read this!


End file.
